


You are,

by evesmaya



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya
Summary: What was Shioriko supposed to say? That Ayumu was the one who they wanted to talk to the most? That most of the time they didn't need any help, they just wanted an excuse to talk to her? That the way any lighting reflects onto her skin is more beautiful than any star in the sky?
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	You are,

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at ending things , Sorry

Ayumu sits down in the train first, putting her bag in her lap and patting the seat next to her, signaling Shioriko to sit next to her.

"Why did you want to come along with me ? I thought you didn't live to far out, and I don't either."

'Oh.' Shioriko thinks, remembering when they would get too nervous around Ayumu so they denied her offer of walking them home. They had lied and said it wouldn't be anymore than ten to fifteen minutes, so there'd be no need for Ayumu to walk them.

Shioriko sits down beside her, putting their school bag to their right and resting a arm over it.

"No reason, I just.. wanted to spend time with you." Shioriko says, averting their eyes.

Ayumu giggles and it's a heavenly sound Shioriko could listen to for hours.

"Okay then! Fufu, then maybe we should do this more often?" She offers, taking her glance away from the window to face Shioriko.

Shioriko feels nervous under Ayumu's gentle gaze, not wanting to cause her anymore trouble than they already have, they .respond against their thoughts. "It's fine.. There's no need, Uehara."

Ayumu shakes her head. "I want to spend time with you aswell, Shioriko. We're friends, aren't we?"

The other blinks and turns their face slightly to face Ayumu. "Uhm, okay. Maybe we could..."

"Of course! And you can call me Ayumu, there's no need to be so formal."

Shioriko nods again and makes a hum in acknowledgement.

"Hey, Shioriko... I was wondering, why do you always ask me about stuff? Setsuna has way more experience than me, and I'm sure the others would give plenty better advice than what I give...." Ayumu trails off, letting her gaze go to her hands in her lap.

What was Shioriko supposed to say? That Ayumu was the one who they wanted to talk to the most? That most of the time they didn't need any help, they just wanted an excuse to talk to her? That the way any lighting reflects onto her skin is more beautiful than any star in the sky?

Shioriko looks down onto their lap. They don't know what to say.

And so they don't say anything.

"Shioriko..? Sorry, was that-"

"No, don't apologize, it's fine, I just... I like being with you, Ue- Ayumu. Alot, actually..."

Ayumu's cheeks get warm, and she swallows a lump in her throat.

She doesn't say anything, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Can we do this again? Tomorrow, we could go home together again... On a train or walking, it's fine.." Shioriko breaks the silence, trying to distract themselves from what they said.

Ayumu nods and looks at Shioriko with a even softer gaze. "I'd like that. You always look nice under the moonlight, aha..." Ayumu trails off with a breathy laugh.

Now it's Shioriko's turn to fluster.

Had it not been for Shioriko's exceptional skill at not showing their emotions, they'd certainly be in a pickle. They still are, but it isn't as obvious. Hopefully.

Shioriko holds onto their breath, not letting any sign of embarrassment seep through.

Yet Ayumu still giggles. She laughs and presses her shoulder into Shioriko's. Shioriko feels like they've done something terrible, when in reality all they've done is be nothing but pleasant, at least to Ayumu.

And Ayumu's touch feels like being welcomed to the pearly gates. Shioriko feels their entire soul tremble and they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

And it's Shioriko's stop.

Shioriko feels the way the entire atmosphere changes, blessing but also cursing the fact that they had to arrive now of all times.

Ayumu stands up with them, walking with them to their door, and then she says;

"We're gonna do this again, right?"

And Shioriko nods. All they needed to feel on top of the world, that they could have anything they wanted, was just for Ayumu to spend a second of her time with them.

Shioriko hovers their hand over the doorhandle, ready to walk in.

"Goodnight, Ayumu."

"Goodnight, Shioriko. I'll see you tomorrow.."


End file.
